


Revolution

by kixxy23



Series: Revolution Tale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Agender Chara, Agender Frisk, Asriel can shape-shift into Flowey after events unfold, Becoming unnatural humans, Boss monster levels, But is a Hermaphridite, Criticism is VERY welcome, Emotional Flowey, Flowey is not complete jerk, Frisk Uses Sign Language, Frisk and Chara are royal children, Frisk stayed with Toriel, Genderfluid Reader, Hermaphridite, Multi, My Own AU, Other human fell, Others to be added - Freeform, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus joins The Queen's Royal Guard, Reader has (some) predetermined features, Reader is princess, Red Orb, Resets exist, Revolution Tale, Royal Knight Grillby, Sans is secretly working for the Queen, Slow Burn, Spy of the Queen, That was you, first try at this, frisk is mute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kixxy23/pseuds/kixxy23
Summary: A peaceful kingdom slowly poisons itself while another flourishes. One lives in a state of greed, fame, and power. While its opposite lives in a state of kindness, trade, and hope. Sans decides that he wants to ensure his brothers safety.Where Frisk decides to not go into the basement. Reader falls into the underground.





	1. Prologue

A sudden scream shatters the fragile silence as a small body descends from the gaping maw that illuminated the underground world. A human child of no more than five years of age plummets, thinking it be their end. Instead, they are surprised when they suddenly stop. Daring to open their slitted, golden brown eyes, they find themselves looking up at the hole in which they fell from, thousands of feet up. Confused, the child takes a glance about them, without moving much, least it be all but a hopeful dream. Golden flowers reaching for the sun consume all directions but up. Buttercup stems slightly sing red against tan skin.  
They had little time to be amazed at such a feat before they were choking. Flipping around, their feeble body now hunched in the tall flowers, they violently cough. Metallic liquid slips past young teeth, coating taste buds and staining lips as it drips from the child's mouth. Tears leave their stinging eyes as said orbs open to see why they are in pain.  
Blood. It stained the once golden color of the flowers.  
Apparently, the child was not the only one there, though. A high-pitched squeak made the child's head fly up to see its companion. Another golden flower, this one with a face, stared at the child in horror with its beaded brown eyes.  
The human, while confused, did not hesitate to try to plead to the flower.  
"He-he........", The child huffed with torn chords, "He-lp." Tears of pain spilled ghastly down golden cheeks, mucus came along with it. Fluids continued to mix as they begged.  
The flower shivers before disappearing into the dirt, only to pop up through the ground beside the human. The flower held a kind of fear in its eyes but tried to smile at the child.  
"Uh-um, are you able to walk?" It asks in a childish voice. It's petals looked wilted, concern and uncertainty joined terror as it looked up to the stained face. The flower perked a little when it was answered with a nod. "Well, I can get you to a lady, who should be coming by soon. She can take care of you. Though, to warn you, she is also a monster. Like me." The child nodded once again, this time with determination filling their eyes. "Alright, but can I ride your shoulder, it would be much easier to help you navigate the area." Again, a nod. The flower crawls up the child's left arm, perching under the chin, taking its roots out of the ground to wrap around the left wrist.  
The flower decides to introduce himself. "I'm Flowey, by the way. What's your name?"  
The child looks to Flowey and says, "Fr-ri-sk." Huffing around the pain.  
"Frisk? Well okay Frisk, she should be in the next room over. I'll guide you." Flowey's squeaky voice leads Frisk deeper into the cave.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Frisk decides later that they wished to stay with Toriel, after hearing what the king would do to human children who left the Ruins. Flowey is practically a parrot, constantly with Frisk, translating ASL to monsters who did not know it. He became very protective since he saw them the first time, reminded of his sibling. He tells Frisk of everything. Anytime Frisk accidentally gets killed they reset. 'Accidentally' because no one in the Ruins wished to harm the child.  
But then, 3 years later, another human child fell into the underground. She had short [h/c] hair, [s/c] skin, and [e/c] eyes. Of only six years old, she became another child under Toriels care. Latched to Frisks side they explored the Ruins. Also, learning of the horrible secrets Flowey held.  
Becoming friends with the spiders and Napsablook, they learned of what was about in the rest of the Underground. Sometimes, they would bring things, like Nice cream or Cinnabuns. One day though, Napstablook brought a red orb.  
Through constant work they found it to be Chara and Flowey/Asriel's souls. With his soul, Asriel could turn back to his natural form. Chara's soul in hand he went to the flowers every human fell on Chara was resurrected.  
Now that you're caught up, let us begin.


	2. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally had a day off so I can post. Hope you all like it. This was a little shorter than intended. But you'll see why soon.

Soundless snow fell from the cave's ceiling. Cold, stale air some how fed the dark pine woods that surrounded him. How could these trees, or any form of biotic life, survive?  
Heh, magic is most likely the answer.  
It was a good thing he was a skeleton monster. The cold went right through him. Forget the fact that he was wearing a blue jacket. His sockets scrunch at the thought of his joke. His pink slippers crunching the fluffy white as he approaches the lone door in a solid rock face.  
He remembers how this all started.

It was a regular day in the Underground. He decided he would take a 'break' from his job.  
Sans abandons the small, wooden stand that lay on the outskirts of Snowdin. After, he heads towards the purple door that lies deep in the forest, against the cave's wall. He had talked with the lady behind it on a daily.  
Usually about jokes, or how the families are. She loved to have company almost as much as himself.  
But lately, he would tell her about what was happening with the rest of the Underground. How prices for everything continued to go up everywhere you went. How there was more than enough for everyone, but taxes make sure nothing is cheap. How the king, Asgore, won't even talk to his people or come out of his castle.  
Asgore wanted more money to pay for a bigger army. For deadlier weapons. For more research on how to break the barrier. Other monsters are becoming greedy; whether for power or money. The higher the status the more fame and fortune you get. Doesn't matter how you get that status, though.  
The fact that he had to protect his younger brother on a daily bases was a little maddening. Sans told the women that resides beyond the door this almost every time he talks with her. The fear that Sans's brother would wake up one day and need to fight for every breath he took was a nightmare. The image of the innocent Papyrus was overwhelming.  
The fact that he was able to sustain several jobs at once without much sleep took a tole on him, and she noticed. From the way his voice got deep and slow, to the way he could never seem to keep long conversations. The woman could tell. He was quiet glad for the door between them, lest she see his sunken sockets and dulling eye-lights. Or even his ivory bones turning grey.  
He paused in front of the purple slabs and knocked. Even with the thick stones he could hear her.  
"Who is there?"  
"Flower."  
Sans could hear the woman giggle n preparation for his joke. He could also hear her shift, long clothes swishing. It was a sound made by a dress or robes dragging across a floor.  
"Flower who?"  
"Flower you today?"  
She went into full blown laughter. Sans was happy that he could make another laugh at his puns. He even joined her.  
"I am doing well. Even better now that I can talk to you. How have you been as of late?"  
"Eh, I'm doing okay."  
And so their conversation continued. While she loved to talk about her children she also loved to hear about Sans's brother. They laughed and talked. It was fun. Until she asked about the way of this side of the door. How the people were doing and how the king was.  
His smile strained itself. "The king is like he is usually. He still doesn't absorb the human souls to get us out. He holes himself in the castle. He has raised patrols for humans. He raised taxes as well. And now there is more want for power among us here. The higher up the scale you are the less taxes you pay." His deep voice becomes deeper and slower once again. It makes him tired. Knowing no matter how hard he works he won't be able to keep up. He is even the right hand of the king and still pays heavy tax. And what of Papyrus? He even has a job and they still can't do much for the others around them.  
She paused. Her voice on the tip of her tongue. He could tell she wanted, no, needed to tell him something. He never knew it would lead to an inevitable future. A peripeteia.  
"What if I said I could help you?"  
Sans huffed air through his nasal cavity. It was a dry and fake laugh. But what could asking hurt? What could she offer that could save him, his brother, or any other monster? And why ask now? If she had a solution, why wait to tell?  
"And how could you do that? The door between us is unable to open. Even if it was, how could you help?" He was somewhat annoyed when an answer was not immediate. He started away from the door.  
Then he could hear it. Stone on stone. Sliding and creaking, making ghastly sounds. Sans turned to see the solid slab pulled into the wall. Darkness consumed his vision of the inside.  
Then, she came out. A goat monster, like Asgore. Her white fur was short. Her horns delicate but sharp as they reached back. Her posture straight and poise. Long, white eyelashes framed warm butterscotch and daffodil eyes. Her large, baby pink nose tilted up a fraction. Her small mouth straight yet soft. She worn a long deep lavender dress with white bell sleeves. It also had the royal Delta ruin.  
"Who are you?" Sans said toward the woman. His sockets going large and lights become pricks.  
"I am Toriel." She stated with her wide eyes staring into his socket with softness in her tone.  
Sans stared in shock. The lost queen?  
"How can you help?" Sans asked, voice becoming small.  
"I want to ask you if you will help me help you."  
"How?"  
"Start a revolution with me."

That was ten years ago. He now came to the door to talk of strategies and plans. Though they still had their conversations. He even trained more with his powers. He could never leave the basement if her children were home. She didn't want them involved.  
Though, the scientist in him needed to know how the Royal children came back. And how the two new Royal children had done it. It has passed his mind before that if one of them died that everyone would be free. But that would solve nothing. More death would only allow violence to fester. He knew it would solve nothing.  
So here he was going over maps he made of the Underground. He questioned what was taking the Queen so long to be here. It's happened many times before, but it meant he was alone in the basement. He didn't mind, it was still lonely though.  
Then he could hear the door creak. Figuring it was Toriel, he looked over to the stairs.   
Instead, Sans locked eyes with three humans and a young goat monster.


End file.
